


"Brother Mine"

by Mayumi_Takahashi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi_Takahashi/pseuds/Mayumi_Takahashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday, much to the elder brother's displeasure but Sammy has a lovely surprise in store in the hopes that it will make the day more tolerable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Brother Mine"

**(A fluff-filled drabble dedicated especially to my darling wife Dee (and adorable Sammy) on her special day. Happy birthday doll! You deserve all the love you'll get! Enjoy yourself~ :3 *hugs and kisses* <3)**

"What's all this for?" Dean asked, eyeing the elegant candlelit dinner set before him.

Sam finished pouring the wine and then ambled over to his brother, throwing an arm around him. "Something special for someone special..."

Of course, it was his birthday; he had almost managed to forget it existed. Though after seeing the proud look on Sam's face he didn't have the heart to say what was on his mind. Instead he tossed his arm over the smaller man's shoulders and grinned. "You forgot 'from' someone special..." he added and shared something equally special with _his_ Sammy at last.


End file.
